Roofing products are often divided into three broad groups: shingles, roll roofing, and underlayment. Shingles and roll roofing typically function as outer roof coverings designed to withstand exposure to weather and the elements. Shingles and roll roofing generally contain the same basic components which provide protection and long term wear associated with asphalt roofing products. These components include a base material made from an organic felt or fiberglass mat which serves as a matrix to support the other components and gives the product the required strength to withstand manufacturing, handling, installation and service in the intended environment. An asphalt coating formulated for the particular service application is often applied to the base material to provide the desired long-term ability to resist weathering and to provide stability under temperature extremes. An outer layer of mineral granules is also commonly applied to the asphalt coating to form a surface exposed to the weather which shields the asphalt coating from the sun's rays, adds color to the final product and provides fire resistance.
Asphalt shingles are among the most commonly used roofing materials. Such shingles are typically manufactured as single layer strip shingles, laminated shingles having two or more layers, interlocking shingles and large individual shingles in a variety of weights and colors. Such laminated asphalt shingles are also often referred to as composite shingles or as architectural shingles or dimensional shingles. Even though asphalt shingles offer significant cost, service life and flammability advantages over slate or wood shingles, slate or wood shingles are still often preferred due to the pleasing aesthetic appearance of a slate or wood shingled roof. An important aesthetic advantage of such slate or wood shingles is their greater thickness as compared to composite shingles. The thickness of slate or wood shingles results in a more pleasing, layered look for the finished roof.
Various composite shingles have been developed to provide an appearance of thickness comparable to slate or wood shingles. Examples of such composite shingles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,805,905 entitled Roofing Shingle; U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,460 entitled Roofing Shingle; U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 2013/0019554 entitled Roofing Shingle; U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 2010/0205898 entitled Roofing Shingle; U.S. Pat. No. D554,275 entitled Roof Shingle; U.S. Pat. No. D388,195 entitled Shingle; U.S. Pat. No. D366,124 entitled Tab Portion Of A Shingle; U.S. Pat. No. D375,563 entitled Shingle; U.S. Pat. No. D376,660 entitled Shingle; U.S. Pat. No. D336,347 entitled Tab Portion Of A Shingle; U.S. Pat. No. D340,294 entitled Design For A Tab Portion Of A Shingle; U.S. Pat. No. D366,335 entitled Design For A Tab Portion Of A Shingle; U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,329 entitled Trilaminate Roofing Shingle; U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,329 entitled Apparatus for Making Laminated Roofing Shingles; U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,487 entitled Manufacturing Roofing Shingles; and assignee's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/266,294 entitled Roofing Shingle System and Shingles For Use Therein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,805,905 and 8,397,460, and U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. Nos. 2013/0019554 and 2010/0205898 disclose two-layer composite roofing shingles with a posterior layer having a posterior headlap and a plurality of posterior tabs extending from the posterior headlap; and an anterior layer, positioned on the posterior layer, having an anterior headlap and at least one alignment notch and at least one anterior tab extending from the anterior headlap, where at least one anterior tab is positioned on the plurality of posterior tabs. At least one anterior tab is absent in two-layer embodiments of the inventions described in the above disclosures, such that the shingles have at least one single-layer tab (i.e., a posterior tab without a corresponding anterior tab positioned over said posterior tab). When installed, this presence and absence of an anterior tab on the shingles along with the posterior tabs and optional shadow bands and shadow tips simulate a variable thickness slate surface.
U.S. Pat. No. D554,275 illustrates two-layer composite roofing shingles with a posterior layer having a posterior headlap and a plurality of posterior tabs extending from the posterior headlap and an anterior layer, positioned on the posterior layer, having an anterior headlap and at least one anterior tab extending from the anterior headlap, where each anterior tab is positioned on a corresponding posterior tab and at least one anterior tab is absent, such that the shingles have at least one single-layer tab (i.e., a posterior tab without a corresponding anterior tab positioned over it). Each of the anterior tabs has the same shape and equal breadth that is less than the breadth of the posterior tabs, each of which has the same shape and equal breadth, and the anterior tabs are positioned over the center of a corresponding posterior tab.
U.S. Pat. No. D388,195 illustrates a two-layer shingle with an undivided posterior layer (i.e., without tabs) and an anterior layer having an anterior headlap and a plurality of tabs having crimped corners. The undivided posterior layer has a bottom edge contour that generally shadows the bottom edge contour of the anterior tabs. Each of the anterior tabs has the same shape and equal breadth and is separated from adjacent anterior tabs by openings of equal breadth.
U.S. Pat. No. D366,124 illustrates a two-layer tab portion of a shingle with an undivided posterior layer (i.e., without tabs) and an anterior layer having an anterior headlap and a plurality of tabs having crimped corners. The undivided posterior layer has a bottom edge contour that generally shadows the bottom edge contour of the anterior tabs. Each of the anterior tabs has the same shape and equal breadth and is separated from adjacent anterior tabs by openings of equal breadth.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D375,563 and D376,660 illustrate three-layer shingles with an undivided posterior layer (i.e., without tabs), a middle layer having a headlap and a plurality of tabs having crimped corners, and an anterior layer comprising two planks positioned over the center of two corresponding middle layer tabs and extending over the middle layer headlap. Each of the shingles illustrated has two middle layer tabs without an anterior layer plank positioned over the middle layer tab.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D336,347 and D340,294 illustrate three-layer tab portions of shingles with an undivided posterior layer (i.e., without tabs), a middle layer having a headlap of indeterminate width and a plurality of tabs having crimped corners, and an anterior layer comprising two planks positioned over the center of two corresponding middle layer tabs and extending over the fractional middle layer headlap. Each of the shingles illustrated has two middle layer tabs without an anterior layer plank positioned over said middle layer tab.
U.S. Pat. No. D366,335 illustrates a two-layer tab portion of a shingle with a posterior layer comprising a single posterior tab with crimped corners and an anterior layer comprising a single anterior tab with crimped corners positioned over the center of the posterior tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,329 discloses three-layer roofing shingles with an anterior layer having a headlap portion and a butt portion comprising a plurality of tabs of a given breadth separated by spaces approximately 0.50 to 1.25 the breadth of an anterior tab; a middle layer with the same number of tabs as the anterior tabs; and an undivided posterior layer (i.e., without tabs). The middle layer tabs have a breadth such that the middle layer tabs partially fill the spaces between the anterior tabs when the anterior layer is positioned over the middle layer. The middle layer tabs have a configuration complementary to, and are the same height as, the anterior tabs, such that a middle layer tab mirrors an adjacent anterior tab when the anterior layer is positioned over the middle layer. Each tab (e.g., anterior layer tab or middle layer tab) is a single layer of roofing material positioned over the undivided posterior layer, except for embodiments having an alignment means in the form a small tab in the anterior layer spaces, in which case, the middle layer tabs are partially covered by the small anterior tab and the middle layer tabs remain positioned over the undivided posterior layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,329 discloses three-layer roofing shingles with an anterior layer and a mid-layer, each having a headlap portion and a butt portion comprising a plurality of tabs of a given breadth separated by spaces, wherein the tabs of the butt portions of the anterior layer and mid-layer are offset from each; and an undivided posterior layer (i.e., without tabs).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,487 discloses a method of making laminated shingles having a generally rectangular underlay and an overlay with tabs and cutouts, wherein roofing material is cut with a cutting cylinder that has a common factor with the length of the shingle, other than the length of the shingle itself, to create a sufficient number of shingles having a different pattern of tabs and cutouts to ensure a fairly random appearance when the shingles are applied onto the roof.
Single layer asphalt shingles have also been developed to provide an appearance of thickness comparable to slate or wood shingles, such as U.S. Pat. No. D313,278 entitled Shingle.
U.S. Pat. No. D313,278 illustrates single-layer shingles with a headlap and four tabs having crimped corners. Adjacent tabs have different lengths and alternating tabs have the same length. Each tab is partially covered with granules of contrasting color values or shading with discrete rectangular outlines.
Various composite shingles have also been developed with slits or slots as part of an interlocking shingle roofing system. Examples of such composite or asphalt shingles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,599 entitled Multiple Tab Square Butt Shingle; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,369 entitled Roofing Shingle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,599 describes a single-layer tabbed strip roofing shingle with substantially horizontal slots that engage interlocking tabs of subsequently installed courses of shingles. The horizontal slots are not visible when the shingles are installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,369 describes a two-layered tabbed roofing shingle with diagonal slots cut into a body sheet of the shingle, but not a backing sheet affixed underneath the body sheet, wherein the slots engage with tab corners of subsequently installed courses of shingles. The diagonal slots are not visible when the shingles are installed.
Each of the above-referenced patents and patent applications is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes within this application.